pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of Weyrs
Is this page neccessary? We have two links on the main page that essentially cover the same thing; one is Weyrs, which details what a Weyr is and then lists them all at the bottom, and then we have List of Weyrs, which is another list. Shouldn't we just merge the two? AMCAlmaron 20:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) To Be Added Canon Weyrs WeyrHolds After the disaster of the Long interval and years leading to the start of the 9th Pass, the Weyrs, under the leadership of Benden Weyrleaders F'lar and Lessa, determined that the Weyrs would no longer be dependent on the Holds and Crafthalls during Intervals. The discovery of the unpopulated Southern Continent provided the Weyrs with an alternative. At the end of Threadfall the Weyrs would be mostly abandoned, riders and Weyrfolk would become self-sufficient in the bountiful lands in the Southern Continent. Dragonriders and their dragons would spread across much of the Southern Continent in small groups to be known as WeyrHolds (a Hold where dragons live) where dragonriders would be able to support themselves through farming, trade or craft rather than relying on Hold and Craft generosity. Seeking out good sites for WeyrHolds quickly became a popular pastime for dragonriders in their off-hours, though only two are officially established in the canon books. Honshū Weyrhold was built by one of the original colonists and abandoned some 40 years later when the residents were evacuated in the short story ''Rescue Run''. It was rediscovered in the 9th Pass by F'lessan of Benden Weyr and is the first WeyrHold established. F'lessan and his weyrmate Tai use their off-duty hours to prepare their new home for AfterThread. It housed many Dragonriders from Monaco after the fireball disaster. It is the only Weyr that has its own observatory. The second unnamed WeyrHold to be established is that belonging to retiring High Reaches Weyrleaders M'rand and Pilgra. Weyrs on the Norther Continent These six original Weyrs were established by the Second Pass. High Reaches Weyr Color: Blue High Reaches Weyr was the third Weyr built, the last during the First Pass. It was also the last to use the sonic/plasma stonecutters. High Reaches is the highest in elevation, located in the northwestern mountains of the Northern Continent. It is unique, being in a younger ancient caldera, with seven tall stone spires called the "seven spindles." High Reaches has a capacity of about 500 dragons. Fort Weyr Color: Brown :First to be founded after the crossing from the southern continent Fort Weyr was the first Weyr built and occupied during the First Pass. It is located in the mountains of the Southwestern peninsula of the Northern Continent. It was built primarily using high tech sonic/plasma stone cutters to form perfectly smooth walls absent in later Weyrs. Fort Weyr has a capacity of 500 dragons. Telgar Weyr Color: White : Telgar Weyr was the last of the Ancient Weyrs to be built, settled in the Interval after the First Pass. It is located in the central northern mountains of the Northern Continent. It has a capacity of about 400 dragons and was initially a mining Hold; its caverns are primarily cut by miners. Igen Weyr Color: Yellow : Igen Weyr is the smallest Weyr with a capacity of only 300 dragons. It is a desert Weyr located in the south central region of the Northern Continent. Ista Weyr Color: Orange : Ista Weyr is located on the Big Island (directly south of the central point of the Northern Continent) in a caldera that opens to a tropical bay. While physically the smallest of the Weyrs, Ista makes up for it by locating dragons in weyr caverns on the *outer face* of the caldera. Using this unusual technique the Weyr has a capacity of about 350 dragons. Benden Weyr Color: Red :Second Weyr to be founded after overcrowding at Fort became a problem Benden Weyr was the second Weyr built, also during the First Pass, using plasma/sonic cutters to enlarge naturally occurring caverns. It is located in the mountains of the northeast coast of the Northern Continent. It is also the largest Weyr, with a capacity of 600 dragons. Weyrs on the Southern Continent These Weyrs were established during or after the Eighth Interval. Southern Weyr : Southern Weyr was not founded until the end of the 8th Interval when F'lar asked F'nor to go back in time about ten turns (years) and start it, just before the 9th Pass. It is located on the far northern tip of the Southern Continent, on approximately the same longitude as Ista, Igen and Telgar Weyrs. It is partly built on cliffs facing the ocean, but most weyrs are located inland, in non-traditional dwellings consisting of a sheltered sand wallow for the dragons and huts for the riders. It has no set capacity for dragons, as new huts and shelters could be built at any time. This Weyr was moved to an undisclosed location far inland in the 31st Turn of the 9th Pass in the book The Skies of Pern. Monaco Bay Weyr Monaco Bay Weyr (originally known as Eastern Weyr) was built on open areas in the northeastern coast of the Southern Continent as the need for dragons expanded in that portion of the Southern Continent. Like Southern Weyr, there are no caves; dragons sleep in sheltered sand wallows and riders live in huts near their dragons. Also like Southern, there is no set capacity, with room for expansion as needed. ----